


Crbnja and The Magical Front of the Second War

by thomasp3864



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic, Nazis, World War II, ghostapo, yugoslavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasp3864/pseuds/thomasp3864
Summary: Crbnja, a Yugoslavian wizard, leads a group of muggles in fighting the magical equivialent of the NSDAP (Nazi Party): the Arisophic party in violation of the Statute of Secrecy, in order to prevent mass genocide of his countrymen with a combination of enchanted weapons, enchanted armour and spells of insane power.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Crbnja and The Magical Front of the Second War

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story contains explicit violence, profanity, and killing Nazis for being Nazis. If you have PTSD from any war, you may not want to read. If you are put off by heads being shot off people's shoulders, even if they are literal Nazis, then this is not for you.

Crbnja ducked below the shrubbery. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this. It had been made illegal under international wizard law. It was a blatant violation to use magic in front of muggles. Crbnja sighed. "Dead men tell no tales" Crbnja thought to himself as he peaked over the bushes. He had asked his fellow members of the resistance to go away, leave him to kill these men alone. That's the problem of working with muggles. It's technically illegal. He muttered something to himself. They still didn't know he was a wizard.

The guerillas Crbnja was working with looked at him confusedly as he took a small stick from his belt. Crbnja didn't really care too much. All of these groups had an ideology of their own. The Chetniks and Partisans both fought each other way too much. Too much infighting. Muggle politics bored Crbnja. He honestly didn't care for it. The Nazis, however, had pushed him into action. They had come into Yugoslavia, and the government for his fellow sorcerors had paid no heed. They had different borders. But when the Magietag voted to join the Führer, statute of secrecy be damned, they had claimed this gave them ownership over most that the Nazis had conquered, and to impose the Nazi racial hierarchy with even more zeal. Crbnja was near the bottom of that totem pole, and even if he wasn't, his childhood friend Zuybn was born to muggle jewish parents, and a the rate the Arisophic party was going, faster than the muggle Nazis, it would not 

As the SS officers, their target, entered patch of undergrowth, Crbnja brought his wand into an elaborate dance, throwing it behind his back and catching it in his other hand, swiftly passing it between his legs, and spinning it above his head before shouting "adolebitque tu fututorum" and flicking it towards the SS. It took the better part of a minute, but it worked—the bushes around Ustashe's messengers erupted into a circle of hot-magenta flame. The circle spread uniformly inwards, growing upwards into a fire tornado engulfing the Nazis and burning them alive. Crbnja's co-fighters were stunned, and then relieved that I had just magicked away the nazis we were dealing with. 

Some were disheartened that there were powers such that could kill so many Nazis so quickly. Crbnja on the other hand, was exhausted. Adolebitque tu fututorum takes a lot out of you when you use it. Sadly, Crbnja couldn't rest because he was being asked a million questions like if he could use magic to kill Hitler. Crbnja sighed and explained that no, no spell he knew could kill remotely, you need to aim for your target and even those that don't, such as ackio, have only a limited range, and you couldn't just grab someone 500 miles all the way from Berlin to go to the banks of the Danube. 

Once Crbnja explained the strain spells that strong, stronger than the killing curse even, put on the body, he was understood. Crbnja picked up a gun, next, but, aching from using adolebitque te fututorum, he took instead a sawn off shotgun, and loaded it. Crbnja limped back to camp, and went to sleep.

The next day, Crbnja had slept in late. He had invented that spell, adolebitque tu fututorum for the war. He would have to refine it a bit, come up with a new version, but when out fighting the Nazis because if they win, you will be killed because of your race, it tends to be hard to find the time. Grabing his shotgun, he took up post as guard. As he surveyed the area around. He heard some very loud wizards creeping through the area in a language he didn't understand. All Crbnja could catch were the spells.

Crbnja raised the alarm. He had conjured up armor that was enchanted to be bulletproof for his fellow resistors, and he worried if the Arisophes could block bullets. Then Crbnja remembered the wars of 1919, how the bullets had been fast enough. He was certain that there was no way to cast spells quickly enough to stop them. They donned the brestplates, a wizard and a load of muggles, and ambushed the Arisophes. Oddly, the Arisophes had guns themselves. Crbnja figured that they were simply a lot more effective, and a gun can kill men a lot faster and efficiently than any curse under the sun, save, of course, adolebitque tu fututorum, but even then, you were bound to be noticed unless you had full cover due to the intricate wand motion required.

Crbnja didn't plan on magic this time. When a pillar of neon colours shoots hundreds of feet into the air, people notice. Crbnja didn't want reinforcements arriving if these Arisophes were scouts and burning them with his spell would do little good if it sent up a flare. Crbnja jumped in front of the magic nazis, took his gun and shot one of them in the head, splattering brains over the rest of the nazis. The Ghostapo fired back, but the bullets fused with the breastplate he wore, and bounced of his extremities. He shot them each in turn.

It dawned on Crbnja...he looked back. His muggle cofighters were hiding behind a ridge, watching in awe as he bashed one of the Arisophe's head in with the butt. They rushed forwards, indiscriminantly firing because their enchanted armour made them invincible.

“We'd better run,” remarked Crbnja, “the enchantment only lasts an hour. If some more come we're fucked.” 

And so, Crbnja ran back to camp, as 12 hours rest had restored his strength enough that he would be able to run. He vowed to not use the spell again except for in an emergency, since it basically left him unable to continue while in the middle of a fight, and he promised himself to only use guns from now on in fighting. He picked up his shotgun, and began to wonder how he could enchant it to give it infinite ammo.


End file.
